Hanabira
by phytoncide
Summary: Joonmyun suka kebun bunga di dalam pernapasannya. Cantik, seperti busker di depan kantor Yifan. #BahteraKrisHoPrompt #HanahakiKrisHo #HanahakiByouAu [Krisho. Wu Yifan!Kim Joonmyun]


Joonmyun hampir memejamkan mata dan terlelap sebelum suara tiga kali ketukan di pintu rumah membuatnya kembali terjaga.

Awalnya, Joonmyun hanya berjalan sempoyongan dari sofa. Tetapi pintu yang diketuk berkali-kali memaksanya sedikit berlari dan segera membukanya.

"Astaga!" pekik Joonmyun terkejut karena tubuh jangkung lelaki yang mengetuk pintu, tumbang ke pelukannnya.

Joonmyun mengerutkan hidung ketika aroma kuat alkohol menusuk penciumannya.

 _Yifan mabuk lagi_ , batinnya sedikit sendu.

Joonmyun segera memapah tubuh jangkung Yifan ke dalam kamarnya yang lumayan jauh dari pintu utama. Seringkali Joonmyun berhenti dan merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena membawa tubuh raksasa Yifan.

Ditidurkannya Yifan ke atas ranjang. Tangan Joonmyun dengan cekatan membuka kancing jas Yifan yang menghambat pernafasan. Juga pantofel kerjanya yang mulai menyempit. Merawatnya dengan telaten seperti sebuah keseharian untuk Joonmyun.

"Jangan pergi."

Joonmyun berhenti. Dilepaskannya tangan Yifan yang menahan ujung piyama tidurnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil kompres sebentar."

Yifan beralih dari ujung piyama Joonmyun, dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang selalu menjaganya tiap malam.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Joonmyun mengalah dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menemani Yifan yang kembali tenang dan memejamkan mata.

Tangan kiri Joonmyun digenggam erat. Terkadang dielus dan senyum manis Joonmyun mengembang setelahnya.

Tangan lain Joonmyun menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Yifan. Mengusap keringat yang mengucur karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Yifan membawa tangan Joonmyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku di sini, Fan."

"Maaf. Aku dan Joonmyun hanya teman kerja. Jangan pergi lagi, Xing."

Senyum manis Joonmyun berubah pilu. Ia sudah menduga Yifan akan mengatakannya lagi, mengigau hampir di setiap malam.

Joonmyun selalu mengagumi Yifan. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Di bawah pohon maple yang kebetulan menggugurkan daunnya.

Entah di bulan ke berapa, rasa kagum Joonmyun berubah. Membuat Joonmyun menginginkan Yifan menjadi miliknya, sepenuhnya, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Joonmyun dipukul mundur oleh Zhang Yixing, _busker_ manis yang selalu menarik perhatian semua orang dengan lesung pipitnya. Dan Ia berhasil mencuri hati Yifan, penonton setia pertunjukan gitarnya.

Joonmyun beralih dari dahi basah Yifan. Tangannya menghantam dada yang mendadak sesak. Berniat mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi malah membuat rusuknya bergesekan dengan ranting berduri di dalamnya.

Joonmyun tersedak. Dimuntahkannya kelopak cantik yang mengganjal tenggorokan sedari tadi.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum pedih melihat mahkota bunga di cekungan tangannya bertambah dari hari ke hari.

Kelopaknya cantik, sewarna lautan yang disinari mentari siang hari. Ujungnya semerah darah, memudar dan membentuk corak abstrak yang indah.

Joonmyun menyukai kebun bunganya yang semakin subur dari waktu ke waktu. Menemaninya merasakan sakit karena Yifan yang masih mengharapkan _busker_ manis di depan kantornya.

Joonmyun beranjak, meninggalkan Yifan yang mengerang di atas ranjang. Dibukanya tabung beling di atas nakas.

Bau anyir menyeruak ketika tutup tabung belingnya yang setengah terisi terlepas. Joonmyun menyimpan kelopak bunga dari tangannya ke dalam tabung. Menambah koleksi bunga yang gugur dari kebun di dalam paru-parunya.

"Mau sampai kapan?" bisik Joonmyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Diputarnya tabung beling di tangan. Joonmyun menggigit bibirnya miris melihat gumpalan bunga di bagian bawah tabung yang mulai menghitam dan layu.

Kelopak pertama di musim salju yang mengisi tabung belingnya.

"Kalau sampai penuh, bagaimana?"

Joonmyun menggeleng kecil mendengar gumamannya. Dikembalikan tabung seperti semula. Menjaganya sebaik mungkin agar Yifan tak pernah menemukannya.

"Apa itu?"

Joonmyun tersentak dan berbalik. Yifan berdiri di belakangnya dengan badan yang terkadang hampir limbung ke samping.

"Bu-bukan, hanya tabung murahan."

Alis Yifan menukik penasaran, "Benarkah?"

Joonmyun membenarkan.

Bibirnya digigit sedari tadi. Menahan ungkapannya perihal kebun bunga di dalam paru-paru yang dirahasiakan selama ini.

"Aku mencium bau darah." Yifan dan kesadarannya yang kembali lebih cepat hari ini.

Yifan maju selangkah, mendekati Joonmyun yang langsung beringsut dan menutupi tabung di atas nakas.

Joonmyun menangkap Yifan yang kembali tumbang karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Bibirnya menggumamkan umpatan beberapa kali.

"Kamu percaya **hanahaki**?"

Yifan berusaha berdiri, menopang tubuhnya sendiri yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, "Dongeng? Ya, aku tahu."

Joonmyun tersenyum. Dielusnya surai hitam Yifan di bahunya yang lepek karena keringat. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Yifan dan berbisik,

"Terima kasih, Aku suka bunganya. Cantik, seperti Yixing."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Udah, gitu doang. wkwk. unfaedah ykan :")

salam sayang, sky scrapper's hehe


End file.
